S2E2: Imitation is the Sincerest Form of Flattery
by Aurora Sanders
Summary: (Danielle narrates this "episode".) Danielle finds out that Brian asked Angela out and schemes to break them apart.


SCENE 1- DANIELLE IS IN THE BATHROOM, BRUSHING HER TEETH

DANIELLE THINKING

I can't believe that Brian Krakow asked out my sister! I mean, we're meant for each other, right? And people who are meant for each other don't ask other people out, right?

ANGELA

Danielle! I need to take a shower!

DANIELLE THINKING

She probably wants to look her best for Brian Krakow. God, I hate her.

DANIELLE

Well, you'll just have to wait. I'm taking mine. I want to look my best for Brian Krakow.

ANGELA

Shut up, Danielle!

DANIELLE

Oooooh, Brian, I love you. Now I know who you love, Angela. BRIIIIIIANNNNNN KRAAAAAAAAACKOW!

Next door, BRIAN peeks out of the window with a confused expression on his face. ANGELA sees him through a window and ducks, blushing.

DANIELLE finishes taking her shower and comes out. ANGELA pushes past her and gets in the shower.

DANIELLE THINKING

I just got the most brilliant idea. I'm going to become JUST LIKE ANGELA! Like I did at Halloween!

DANIELLE goes into Angela's room and takes her plaid shirt and her pants out. She finds the red wig that she used at Halloween and puts it on.

DANIELLE THINKING

Now I can go to Sharon's for some advice! I mean, she knows Angela better than anyone. Or maybe Rayanne. Hmmm...I'll just go to Sharon's first.

SCENE 2- SHARON'S HOUSE

SHARON

Hi, Angela!

DANIELLE

It's not Angela- it's Danielle.

SHARON

Why are you dressed like Angela?

SHARON opens the door and DANIELLE goes inside.

DANIELLE

I'm just getting ready for April Fool's Day.

SHARON

But that's not for two months!

DANIELLE

I know, but the more prepared I am the better, right?

SHARON

I suppose. So are you going to fool people into thinking you're Angela?

DANIELLE

You're right. Any pro tips?

SHARON

No, not really- want a cookie?

DANIELLE

Sure! Great!

CUT TO BRIAN

The doorbell rings and BRIAN walks to the door. ANGELA is standing there.

ANGELA

You didn't..um, hear what my little sister was shouting a while ago, did you?

BRIAN

Um. Well, I did.

ANGELA

I can't believe it. She embarrassed me so much.

BRIAN

It's fine, don't worry about it.

DANIELLE walks over.

DANIELLE

Hi, Brian!

BRIAN

Looking between Angela and Danielle

Are there two redheads in the Chase family now?

ANGELA

Not that I know of.

DANIELLE

So,I found this great movie. Wanna watch it?

ANGELA

I guess.

DANIELLE

I wasn't asking you. I was asking Brian.

BRIAN

Um, Danielle, me and Angela were kind of...

ANGELA

Talking. We were talking.

DANIELLE THINKING

Now they're finishing each other's sentences. This is _not_ a good sign.

CUT TO DANIELLE'S ROOM

DANIELLE

So, Plan A didn't work. I need a Plan B. Hold on- what IS plan B? Oh! Brian's in the chess club, right? I could show up to his competition!

DANIELLE walks up to ANGELA'S school and looks at the notice board.

NEXT CHESS CLUB COMPETITION: WEDNESDAY. SHOW UP TO THE TOP SET MATH CLASSROOM AT 2:15 TO PARTICIPATE OR WATCH.

DANIELLE THINKING

This is just what I need!

SCENE 3: CHESS CLUB MATCH

DANIELLE

Hi, Brian!

BRIAN

Danielle! Why are you here?

DANIELLE

Flicking her hair.

I came to watch.

BRIAN

Oh, uh, okay?

The door bangs open and ANGELA walks in.

ANGELA

Hi, Brian.

DANIELLE

Why are you here?

ANGELA

I came to watch Brian at his chess match, just like you! It's a pity you forgot to tell me, but it's good that I saw in your planner _Brian's chess match today!_ with a heart.

DANIELLE

Angela!

ANGELA

What? I'm allowed to attend school functions. I mean, this is actually my school, remember?

DANIELLE

I guess.

BRIAN and a BOY play chess with each other. BRIAN wins.

ANGELA

Congratulations, Brian!

ANGELA hugs BRIAN, who looks confused. DANIELLE runs up and hugs BRIAN from the other side, and they all loose their balance. ANGELA lands on top of BRIAN, who lands on top of DANIELLE.

DANIELLE'S VOICE

Plan B: failed.

SCENE 4: ANGELA AND DANIELLE'S HOUSE

DANIELLE

Mom, Dad, I'm going to the corner store!

PATTY

Okay, Danielle. Be careful crossing the streets!

DANIELLE THINKING

My parents are always telling me to be careful crossing the streets. Like, of course I'm going to be careful! Isn't it obvious?

DANIELLE leaves her house and starts walking up to the store.

DANIELLE THINKING

I had the most brilliant plan- for real, this time. Angela was about to re-dye her hair red, because it came out, and I was going to fill up her red hair dye bottle with the wackiest color I could find!

DANIELLE browses through the market and finds a bottle of neon green hair dye. The camera zooms in on it. It says PERMANENT.

DANIELLE

Perfect.

CUT TO THE CHASE HOUSEHOLD

ANGELA

I need someone to help me with my hair!

DANIELLE

I'll help!

ANGELA

Uh, thanks.

DANIELLE takes the bottle and starts working the dye into the hair. When she's finished, she smirks, and ANGELA sees her smirk in the mirror.

ANGELA

What are you smirking for?

DANIELLE

Why don't you look, dear sister?

ANGELA stands up, turns around, and looks in the mirror.

ANGELA

AAAAAAAHHHHH!

SCENE 5: HALLWAY AT LIBERY HIGH. JORDAN IS WALKING AROUND, ASKING PEOPLE IF THEY'VE SEEN TINO.

ANGELA walks through the hallway with a paper bag over her head. There are holes cut for her eyes. Because it's hard to see with the bag on, she bumps into BRIAN.

BRIAN

Hey! Maybe you better take that off.

ANGELA

Okay, but I'm hiding first.

ANGELA and BRIAN walk into an empty classroom. ANGELA takes the bag off and BRAIN gasps.

BRIAN

What happened?

ANGELA

Bitterly

_Danielle_ happened.

BRIAN

Oh.

ANGELA

I look so ugly!

BRIAN

I think you look beautiful with any color of hair.

ANGELA

Really?

BRIAN

Really.

ANGELA and BRIAN kiss. The door swings open. MR. KITIMPSKI and the rest of the class, including SHARON, RICKIE, DELIA, JORDAN and RAYANNE, gasp

SHARON

I can't believe it.

DELIA

I guess they've just been dating all this time.

RICKIE

Muttering

I wish I could be normal.

RAYANNE

Wow, Angela, I guess you're really a love 'em and leave 'em type.

JORDAN

Angela? Brain? Have you guys seen Tino?

MR. KITIMPSKI

Quiet down, class. We need to get to work.

FADE OUT


End file.
